


Оставить так?

by Trabant_HH



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Comic, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Passive-aggression, Pictures, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trabant_HH/pseuds/Trabant_HH
Summary: fan comics in Russian for „Ponyo on the cliff by the sea“made for one fandom fest in summer 2019
Relationships: Granmammare/Fujimoto (Ponyo)
Kudos: 5





	Оставить так?




End file.
